Grippli
'''Grippli '''are a race of humanoid frogs hailing from the nation of Dorthellond. Though their arms and armor are often primitive, the Grippli are intelligent and resourceful, and their shamans often display great talent for magic. While Grippli often venture outside of the jungle to make homes in urban society, these individuals (unlike the other wild races) often find it difficult to acclimate to this lifestyle. Physical Description Grippli resemble humanoid tree frogs. Their skin is vividly colored, but unlike many such colored creatures in nature, Grippli carry no poison. Their powerful feet are able to grip onto virtually any textured surface, making the Grippli accomplished climbers. Grippli are small in stature, with most males standing just under 2 and a half feet tall. Grippli reach their adult size less than a year after they hatch. Combined with their wiry frames, Grippli can be quite fragile, but they make up the difference with their natural quickness and alert senses. Grippli possess limited camouflage ability. Their skin tone can shift rapidly at will, though only vibrant colors can be achieved, making this ability useless in a grey urban environment. However, in their home jungle, this ability is a great boon to Grippli hunters who use it to sneak up on their favorite prey, giant centipedes. Grippli are also famous for their long, sticky tongue which can extend three to five times the length of their head. While this tongue is not strong or prehensile enough to use for climbing or grappling, it is very useful for snagging the occasional insect snack. Culture & Customs Grippli, like the other wild races, live in tribes. These tribal units consist of about 30 to 50 individuals lead by a chief. Unlike the other wild races, Grippli are prone to extreme cases of wanderlust and leave their home villages much more frequently. Roughly half the Grippli born in a given season will go on to leave their village seeking adventure, while the other half stay behind to hunt and maintain the tribe. Xenophobes and ignorant people often label Grippli as being crude or stupid due to their tribal origins, but Grippli are extremely resourceful and quite intelligent. Their treetop homes are an engineering marvel, with dozens of huts suspended by ropes and pulleys. Hundreds of years ago, the Grippli were one of the first races to invent their own writing system, which is still used by many scribes due to its flowing ease of use. Grippli can sometimes find it difficult to integrate into urban society. Due to a perceived lack of where to fit in, many find that their unique skill set makes them useful as thieves. In Earth & Water City, Grippli messengers can be seen climbing up and down the towers to deliver packages and letters to different levels. Unfortunately, many Grippli do not find their niche and end up living poorly on the streets or returning to the jungles. The city paying host to the most grippli by far is Hightower Falls. Relations Grippli get along well with other races due to their humble and amiable nature. Grippli in large cities get along particularly well with goblins, who often bond over their mutual small stature. Grippli and goblin districts often overlap in large cities like White City, and they trade frequently with one another. Category:Races